The hidden reason
by Elise-chan
Summary: A misterious spell. Val is kidnapped. What's going on in Saillune?   Phila/Xel oneshot  but other character appears as well  Slightly lemon but not hentai. Rated T.


Dislcaimer: Slayers aren't mine. I don't make money with this.

**Autor's note:** this is a oneshot written for a Christmas gift for a member of the italian forum "Slayers again forum" Finally I found time to translate it in english for you to read. Enjoy ^^

**THE HIDDEN REASON**

In the unreal silence of the library, the sneeze sounded like a thunder. Everybody looked up at the red-haired girl who sat in a corner of the room, at a table half-submerged by dozens and dozens of ancient-looking volumes. Even the swordsman, who sat to her side, with his head resting on the pages of the book that, in theory, should have read, recovered from his heavy sleep to look at her quizzically.

"What's up Lina? Have you got a cold?"

The girl glared at him. "Idiot! It's this moldy library fault! These books are so poorly maintained, full of dust and yellowing which is hard even to understand what is written!" She emphasized the last word banging with one hand on the volume that Gourry had before him, raising a ton of dust that went this time to tickle the nose of the swordsman, causing a sneeze a lot more powerful than the one who had awoke him.

At the irritated glares from the other readers in the room, the girl replied with a look of defiance and a smile on her lips. It had been a long time from she had vented on the robbers and practiced with her powers. After all, the magic is an art that must be kept in training. And since she had already freed the entire area from the various gangs of bandits, she had no one with whom to practice. A single wrong word from one of the magicians in the library and she could have a good excuse to fry some insolent! This time Amelia would not have had to complain, since she would be provoked! She understands that Saillune was a peaceful reign, and that its libraries were a place of peace, but no one could blame her if she was provoked by a bunch of incompetent fools! A sweet pretty girl has every right to defend herself and if that defense includes to fry some idiot and destroy a bit of private property...well... who cares!

Maybe it was the murderous glare suddenly appeared on the face of the sorceress, or perhaps it was the good luck of those present, but none of them dared to complain about the noise. Fuming at the loss of opportunity, Lina began to read her book again.

The blond boy who sat beside her absently began to scroll the pages of his book "Isn't there a faster way to find the information you are looking for Lina? I'm sick of being locked in here."

Lina raised an eyebrow with an irritated look "And what would you suggest to speed up the process? Read the mind of someone who knows the spell I'm looking for? Or begin to recite random words until I found the right combination?" Gourry, as usual, missed the irony that permeated the words of the girl of a mile and half "Of course! You may ask someone to explain it!"

Lina looked at him for a moment with resignation, rubbing her temple undecided whether to ignore him or to smash the boy's head with her pink slipper when the swordsman said "Maybe you can ask that guy with the rod that always follows us everywhere!"

Lina's expression could only be described as awe "Are you talking about Xellos? Is it possible that after so many years you still can't remember his name... However, it is incredible that you had a decent idea! Surely that Mazoku knows the missing part of the spell I'm looking for... But I'm sure he will say nothing... unless it does bring benefits for any of the missions in which..."

The boy looked thoughtful for a while, and then added, "Maybe we can propose an exchange."

Lina looked at him aghast "TWO great ideas in a row? Gourry you're really scaring me... But the problem remains. What would ever want Xel from us? And above all ... where the hell we're going to find him? "

"Usually we stumbled in him when the less we need him..." the girl continued." Maybe we could go to the north and hope to stumble in that pain in the ass of a Mazoku! But it could take months and I need that spell now!"

"Come on Lina, you've waited until now... waiting a few more months won't change anything"

The girl's eyes blazed for a moment "Absolutely not! I need that spell NOW! The wedding will take place in one month and by then I must be able to master the spell properly! I won't go to the party without it! Absolutely not!"

Gourry looked resigned "Ok Lina, whatever. Just don't get mad or they will drive us out of this library if you start to scream as usual."

"Scream? How dare you? A sweet and gentle girl like me could never yell! Anyway, it is not my fault if we were expelled from other libraries. I'm not the one that starts to snore rather than look up for information in books!"

"Calm down Lina..."

"DO NOT SAY _CALM DOWN LINA!_I AM VERY CALM!"

One of the librarians was approaching with a menacing air.

"And if someone dares to TELL ME THE OPPOSITE I'LL ROAST HIM!"

The situation was rapidly getting out of hand, Gourry already envisioned the area razed to the ground, the fury of Amelia and Phil for having destroyed _another_ library in Saillune and weeks of unpaid work to repay the damage when he saw an opportunity.

"Speaking of roast beef! Before leaving, Amelia told me that nearby there is a restaurant who makes delicious kebabs. How about we go there? I'm hungry!"

He had not yet completed the sentence that Lina was already half-way between the table and the door. The fury subsided completely. "Good idea, Gourry! Today is a truly inspired day for you! Hurry up or I'll leave you here and go to eat alone!"

Sighing with relief, the swordsman went to the door paying a big smile to the librarian, who now looked at them grimly. _You don't have the slightest idea of __the danger you were, my friend_. The swordsman thought, accelerating the pace to join his traveling companion.

Philia was working on her latest creation. She picked up the object and observed it carefully in search of flaws or defects. None. This time, it came really perfect. The ray of sunlight hitting the object made it almost surreal in its perfection. A spiked club for women. Small, light, ideal to be hidden under a voluminous skirt with a pretty complicated system of straps in lace! She couldn't suppress a satisfied smile. Her pottery shop and club was booming. In a short time she had managed to create a loyal customer base and new customers were arriving daily. Everything went perfectly.

Suddenly she felt the sense of satisfaction vanishing... her fingers clasped around the object that come really close to be cracked. A familiar feeling invaded her body, making her shiver and irritating her at the same time. One word surfaced in her mind. Namagomi. Again. Since when they were divided after the defeat of Dark Star, that Mazoku had find the store that she had opened on the edge of Desert of Destruction, and never missed an opportunity to torment her. Obviously he was here to check on Valgarv, what else... The egg had not hatched yet. Dragons have a long incubation period, Valgarv, being an Ancient Dragon, would probably have a longer one. Not to mention the Mazoku part. Philia was not sure whether this had remained within him. Perhaps his rebirth had completely undone it. Maybe not. Perhaps that was the reason for Namagomi for not stop harass her. He had been ordered to monitor the egg. To find out when it hatched if he was still part Mazoku. Who knows what would happen in that case… Better don't think about it at all. In such case she couldn't do anything about it, so better to deal with a problem at a time. For now she had to take care of the egg, her shop and deal with the Namagomi.

She forced herself to regain control. She had to appear strong. Indifferent to him.

"Hi Phi-chan," the cheerful voice rang in the room. Meanwhile, on the other side of the work table the priest appeared. His eyes completely shut and the usual irritating smirk on his face. A gloved index finger was raised as a sign of reproach.

"What the hell are you doing here, Namagomi?" _Stay calm Philia.__ Be i__ndifferent. _

"Is that how you welcome an old friend? You've become rude Phi-chan! Don't You even offer me a cup of tea?"

"How dare you criticize me, Namagomi!" _Quiet, I have to stay calm_. _That's what he wants: to provoke._ "I'm working; I can't make conversation, why don't you go to annoy someone else? I heard Lina Inverse was looking for you, the reason only the gods know, if I were her I would keep myself as far away from you as possible!"

"If you don't offer it to me I'll make tea by myself." Xellos casually opened the bag he always carried with him, extracting two cups of fine china, as beautiful as that ones in the shop, a steaming pot full of boiling water and a little bag with a strange mixture of fresh herbs. Like an expert, he inserted a little bit of the herbs in the strainer inside the pot. "Thanks for the information but I have already contacted Lina-san. And I must say that our conversation was very... how could I say it... enlightening!"

Still fascinated by the beauty of the tea service that the priest had taken out, Philia forced herself to turn away her eyes to ask (in a tone that she hoped would pass for indifference) "And do you know what she wanted from you?" regretting her words a second after they escaped her mouth. She knew very well his trademark reply.

"Well, my dear Phi-chan, you should know that this is..." Philia's club went on... "... a secret!" Philia's club described an arc but missed the target planting itself in the ground a few inches from the priest who remained impassive. To betray him...just a slight perspiration on his forehead.

After collecting the club and repaired the floor the two found themselves back at the table just in time to taste the tea prepared by Xellos.

Philia raised her cup, sniffed it carefully and then looked at his guest squinting with suspicion "Do not expect me to drink it?"

Pretending resentment "You're very rude! Do you really think I'm trying to poison you, my dear Phi-chan?"

The dragon's eyes narrowed even more. "Of course I don't trust you, Namagomi! And do not call me Phi-chan! My name is Philia! PHILIA! P-H-I-L-I-A! And most of all I'm not YOURS!" She emphasized the last word grabbing the cup placed in front of her and emptied the contents in one swoop. Two seconds later, the girl slumped on the table, snoring heavily.

"Very well. I thought it would be harder, but apparently it was as simple as drinking a glass of water!" Sipping his tea he stayed for a few seconds to watch her sleeping peacefully.

The light filtering through the curtains caused pain in her shut eyes. Her forehead and temples seemed to be taken in a deadly grip, and her eyes burned as if she had read the whole Claire Bible all in one night. She carefully opened her eyes. The ceiling of her room. Familiar. She was lying on her bed. Another familiar thing. The feeling of irritation mixed with boredom. Too much familiar. With a grimace she sat upright and discovered to be in her nightgown. She pulled up the blankets to cover her and yelled at the same time. "Go immediately outside of my room Namagomi! Pervert!"

"You always mistreat me Phi-chan." A purple cone appeared at her bedside, materializing in the human form of the demon. "One of these days I might get tired of your insults and stop coming to see you, you know?" The index finger, rather than pointing upward to indicate disapproval, this time was a few inches from the face of the girl. Almost touching. Too close. With her heart skipping a beat, Philia walked away, get out of bed and slipped her robe resting on her desk chair.

Trying to regain control she decided to ignore the strange behavior of the demon. "Wish the gods will make soon arrives that day," she said while closing her robe. "And anyway, what am I doing in my bed because I feel my head as if I had been drinking and above all..." a disturbing suspicion made its way to her "who put me in my pajamas?"

"Well Phi-chan, you are fainted on the table in the middle of the conversation; I could not leave you there. You would have caught a cold. It was not polite go to bed in work clothes. Anyway..." the demon's eyes opened a crack, freezing the blood in her veins and at the same time heating it up... "I swear I only glanced a little."

Her cheeks were flushed now. Anger. Sure. It could be only anger. It could not be anything else. In the end she didn't feel anything for that Mazoku. She was still a golden dragon. Renegade, but still a dragon who lived her life in devotion against any Mazoku. She was red because of the anger. And maybe a little embarrassed. Certainly not pleasure. Certainly not love. What absurdity.

"H-how is I had fainted?" Suddenly, memories came back as a full river. "You! You gave me some strange herb! You… you…NAMAGOMI!" She reached for the spiked club that she always wore under her skirt but did not have time to pull it out, the Mazoku disappeared. "Sorry, it's very late now! I have some urgent things to attend to. See you soon dear Phi-chan." The voice seemed to come from nowhere, but it seemed more amused than annoyed.

"Where are you going Namagomi! Coward! Came back!"

"Calm down, I will be back soon! In the meantime, if I were you, I would keep better control of your dragon's tail... it tends to be cumbersome when someone wants to slip you into a nightgown!" And with that the presence of the demon vanished completely.

Still trembling with anger (what else could it be?) she put down the club and sat down heavily on the bed. The headache was still atrocious, but a recovery was enough to send it away. He had drugged her. But why? To see her petticoat? She blushed violently at the thought. Rubbish! Maybe he wanted to humiliate her. But he would do it in public. A sudden thought made her jump up "Valgarv!"

She rushed into the room where the little dragon was resting in a wicker basket. Her stomach suffered a violent contraction and a feeling of hopelessness gradually took hold of the girl. She collapsed to the ground in disbelief. The basket was empty.

"Xellos! XELLOS! You son of a demon come out! Give me back Val!" But the room remained silent. No sign of the thief. He must have moved to the astral plane. Philia could not help but vent her frustration by hitting the floor on which she had collapsed with a punch. Her eyes filled with tears. The desperation was growing into her heart but she rejected that sentiment with decision. She was still the former vestal of Fire Dragons! She wouldn't accept crying the defeat! Would not allow her son be taken away easily! She would take back the egg and if the daemon (or anyone else, even LoN itself) dared to interfere, would face her wrath!

Her deep blue eyes blazing, she decided to go in search of the only person who could help her find her missing son. She decided to go in search of Lina Inverse.

It was not difficult to locate her. It was enough keeping her ears wide open to catastrophic events that occurred in the area and tales of a fearsome red-headed sorceress accompanied by a blond idiot skilled swordsman and she managed to locate Lina. If anyone would to find the famous sorceress, had just to follow the trail of disasters (mountains leveled by a Dragon Slave, libraries demolished, razed taverns). All the clues seem to lead to Saillune. Well. Indeed perfect. She also would have the opportunity to ask for help to Amelia. She was ready to make Red Orb in pieces if she had to.

The throne room was silent. All the hearings were postponed. Philia had a serious problem and the abduction of Val took precedence over everything. The eyes of the former priestess wandered from the princess to his bodyguard. Amelia had a fiery look but her demeanor betrayed agitation. She kept walking back and forth constantly stumbling along in the long dress she wore. Puffing, she took up the hem of her dress and began to walk back and forth muttering about the injustice of such action. Kidnap a helpless egg. How horrible! The Golden Dragon shifted her gaze again on Zelgadiss. Unlike Amelia his attitude was calm and extremely serious. After hearing her story he closed up in thought and had not uttered another word. Tired of waiting for their decision, she decided to stop the thoughts of the two friends.

"Have you got news form Lina? So far she should be in your kingdom Amelia. Can you tell me where do she live?"

The princess looked at her sadly, "Sorry Philia-san, I know that she was here just two weeks ago, but has left the kingdom without saying a word. I don't know where she could be. But I know she have to return here in two weeks. She can't lose my marriage! She's the maid of honor!"

Speaking of the marriage, Zelgadiss had blushed deeply. Philia could not help but blink in disbelief. "M-marriage? Are you getting married? And with whom?" She shifted her gaze to the chimera whose face had already changed color from blue to a deep shade of red.

Philia's eyes widened in amazement. "No way! So in the end you two have decided! Finally! Congratulations!" A grin made its way on the face of the princess, then return immediately serious. "Thank you Philia-san. But let's focus to our problem. We had to find Val. And we have to hurry too. I do not want to postpone the wedding. It's wouldn't be fair!"

At these words the chimera became even redder in the face and trying to conceal his embarrassment, he coughed slightly so as to attract the attention of girls. "Looking for Lina we would only lose precious time. We have to find that Mazoku instead. It was he who took Val so we have to find him. It will not be easy to defeat. It's too strong for us. We should rather act with guile." Zel's eyes grew dark. "What could we come up with?"

"I will do anything to get my son back. Anything."

"Are you serious my dear Phi-chan?"

Everyone turned toward the corner from which came the familiar voice.

"XELLOS!" They screamed in perfect unison.

The usual annoying smirk. The usual finger raised as a sign of reproach. "Hello guys! It's been a while. So, this is how you welcome an old friend?"

With a lightning move, Zel grabbed the Mazoku by the collar pulling sharply. "You're not our friend, you are a thief! Give back Val to Philia immidiately!"

Xellos remained still and just teleported himself away from him... Behind Philia.

The Golden Dragon suddenly turned her face to found herself only a few inches from the smiling demon.

"It is very unfair to take a child from his mother. How could you act so cruel. Repent and I, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune will show mercy for a criminal of the worst kind as you are!" The audience members could not fail to produce an expression resigned. The justice speeches of Amelia could last for hours. Better to stop them at the beginning.

"I am sorry to interrupt your interesting speech, Amelia-san, but it is totally inappropriate. Little Val is not in my hands."

"You really think that we can believe your lies?" The princess was not willing to miss an opportunity to recite one of her speech.

"He never lies Amelia-san" Philia's voice was calm. Cold. Her gaze had not moved an inch. She stared at Xellos. So close to being able to feel his breath on her cheeks. In addition, his tone was so different. She had not even called him "Namagomi" Really weird.

"Philia is right, he's a deceiver but never lies directly. It merely play with words to make us believe what he wants, but never tells lies. If he says he don't have the egg, then he don't." Notes the chimera.

"But it's clear that you know where is Val" continued the Golden Dragon. "Tell me where he is. Now."

"I'm sorry I can't reveal that, my dear Phi-chan. But I can tell you that I will do my best to bring him to you safe and sound" his eyes opened a crack. Amethyst-colored eyes were staring. Despite the critical moment, she felt her heartbeat accelerate. Her face blushed .What the hell was that reaction? In such a serious moment! She couldn't bear the gaze of that Mazoku anymore. He always made her feel strange.

"W-why would you help us? What do you gain from it?" What was that sudden flushing of her cheeks? Why the proximity of that demon disorientated her so much?

"This is..." He came even closer. Now she could feel his breath on her cheeks. The stomach had a grip. Her heart quickened imperceptibly. Closer. Just another inch..."a secret." The last two words were only a whisper. Their lips barely touched. Then he vanished. Leaving her there. Completely in shock. Without knowing what to think. Eyes wide open. Heart beating madly. Unable to move or think rationally.

Amelia and Zelgadiss exchanged a look of surprise. Then she went to the Golden Dragon still in shock and took her into her chambers for her to rest. The chimera was left alone in the room. Thinking.

"Finally! Now I can cast the spell I'm looking for since I was twelve! The very reason I began to study magic! I'm so close. As soon as Xellos will bring me the last ingredient I can chant the spell" the red-haired witch's eyes could be considered only as flaming. Gourry stepped back without thinking about it consciously.  
>"Lina ... Are you sure that does not involve any risk for me? Do you think I should wait for you outside?"<p>

"Quiet Gourry. It's just a spell of transformation, it should not blow up anything."  
>"If you say so…but I'll feel better standing a little far of here..." whispered the swordsman.<br>"I told you there's nothing to fear! When was last time I messed up a spell?"  
>"W-well..." then his voice was barely audible "let's hope.."<p>

"Have you said something Gourry?" The slightly menacing tone of voice of the witch made shudder the swordsman.

"N-Nothing Lina," his trembling hands betrayed a slight anxiety.

"Good. Then we can return to Saillune. Xel should wait us there with to the last ingredient! I'm finally going to accomplish the mission of my life!" The fire burning in the eyes of the sorceress was the most disturbing show the swordsman he had ever witnessed.

The wedding day. Just a few hours left. Lina had not yet returned. Xel had disappeared to who knows where. No trace of the egg and Philia was almost going crazy.

Nothing could be worse.

Amelia looked out the window in her wedding dress. A few waitresses helped her with the laces of the corset and with her hair. Philia was in the room, not far from her, as always, lost in thought. She had no idea what to think. She was certainly worried about little Val, but the princess felt that there was something else. The friend was not the same. Sometimes she had surprised the Golden Dragon to daydreaming and when asked what she was thinking, the girl blushed and looked almost ashamed to death.

"Philia, I'm sure that Lina-san will be at the wedding and also Xellos-san will show up with the egg. After all, he promised to bring him back safe and sound. And even if it is a demon he never lies. We must have faith in our friends."  
>The Golden Dragon looked up to see her friend dressed as a bride, "You're beautiful Amelia, I'm really happy for you"<p>

A sudden commotion was taking place outside the thick door.

"It is not right to see the bride before the wedding, please do not enter"  
>The door opened with a push. Zelgadiss in his ceremonial dress burst into the room. The girls did not have time to protest because the chimera silenced everybody. "Lina has arrived."<p>

They rushed down the corridors of the building reaching the lobby only to find a sorceress and her swordsman, both smiling.

"Lina-saaaaan !" Amelia rushed to greet her friend, but stopped a few steps behind her when he saw Xellos. And in the hands of Lina a dragon egg.

"Amelia! Look at my biggest spell! At your party I will look great!"

No one could proffer a word, the red-haired sorceress began to chant a spell with the egg in front of her.

"No Lina stop!"

A mysterious force began to take shape and a dense fog enveloped the people in the room. A bolt of lightning struck the spot where it was the egg. Sending it to pieces.

Philia's piercing cry echoed through the building. Then silence. When the fog cleared, the Golden Dragon was lying on the ground. Unconscious. A few inch from the remains of the egg.

A nightmare. This must have been a nightmare. Val could not be dead. Her egg was safe in his chest and all this was just a nightmare. Maybe it was because of that Mazoku. He manipulated her thoughts to ensure that she had a nightmare. So he could eat the sensations of pain she felt. He must be—  
>She opened her eyes cautiously. A foreign ceiling. She was not at home. She was Saillune. In the royal palace. It was not a nightmare. Val had died. Xel had lied. Both strangely made her suffer. Val could understand. But that had nothing to do with that pain of a demon? Why suffer for a disappointment due to him? How could she put her hopes in him? She would have killed him for this. For deluded her. For saying that would help her and then did not lift a finger to save Val. For have LIED to her.<p>

"Hello my dear Phi-chan!"

With a leap she was out of bed. Without bothering to hide her body barely covered by a thin nightgown. Not interested. She wanted his blood. She would have it.

She on him in a second. The demon opened his eyes in surprise. Philia grabbed him by the collar and was staring at him with a murderous glare.  
>"It is not good coming in this way to a man Phi-chan"<p>

"You're not a man, Namagomi. You're just a demon. A vile demon liar. "

He looked at her quizzically.

She went on. Her rage out of control now.

"You lied to me. You said you'd bring me Val safe and sound. You said you would save it. But..." Her eyes filled with tears. For the lost son. For the disappointment. For a thousand other reasons that did not understand and did not want to look into. She began to cry. And to beat him. Hard.

Xellos for a little while let her vent. Then fists lost intensity. Then he embraced her. "I haven't lied Phi-chan. Val is safe and sound" he step away from her, put a gloved hand in his bag and pulled out the egg. Perfectly intact. Val. Without any doubt.

Philia looked at the egg for a second. She took it in her hands. She watched it closely. With her eyes still moist and her body still trembling.

"W-what? I've seen it go to pieces with my own eyes!"

"Of course it was not Val. I was distracted and replaced with a vulgar ostrich egg. They are very similar you know?"

She took the egg out of the hands and carefully laid it on a cushion of the chair beside the bed. Suddenly she became aware of her little chaste clothing. But decided not to pay much importance to it. Everything was fine now. Val was fine. He had not lied. She wondered why this thing kept coming back to her mind. As if it was of vital importance.

"Why did you do this? Why did you help me?"

"I couldn't let Lina use a real Ancient Dragon egg for her foolish spell, isn't it?" Again beside her. The eyes were open this time. Amethyst eyes staring in her blue ones. Again a few inches separating them. And strangely she did not refuse it. She even shortened the distance.

"Only for that?"

"For what else I would have to interfere?" He put his hands on her shoulders. His gloves and her thin shirt were the only barriers between them.  
>She took his face in her hands.<p>

"There must be another reason. You not do anything without reason." No strange clutch to the stomach this time. A sudden calm flooded through her. She was not afraid.

"In fact there is another reason. Indeed, more than one." He came closer to her, but instead to reach for her lips, he brought his mouth to her ear. Slighting touching it. "One reason is you" he whispered.

Philia felt her knees tremble. Melting. He held her and put a kiss on her neck. She did not fight it. Indeed pulled back her head slightly to give him more space. Xellos intensified the kiss, turning it into a slight bite. The Golden Dragon let out a groan.

Without realizing it they found themselves on the bed, he had discarded his gloves and she had first noticed how his hands were slender and perfect. Like those of a pianist. And the effect it had on her was magical.

He had his eyes open. The irritating smile was gone from his face. In its place, an expression serious and dreamy at the same time. As if watching something that had until now only imagined.

The girl's skin was smooth, golden and slightly glowing. After all it was a Golden Dragon. Her tail sticking out of the nightgown was holding raised the board and the sight of her perfect legs would not let him look away.  
>Without stopping to kiss her neck, he put his hands under her shirt, rolling it up. Her breasts were something not even close to its farthest imagination. He was a demon. He had lived for millennia. Yet it was still capable of wonder. That girl had the power to leave it always speechless. With her mere words. With her actions. With her just being herself.<p>

The touch of his hands on her naked body made her shiver. She wrapped her arms around his back, kissed his cheek. From there she reached his lips. Xellos returned the kiss, deepening it and both were lost in the feeling that this contact caused.

Completely out of control, she began to get rid of his clothes. Kissing each new area of skin that was revealed. Leaving bites and kisses on the neck, chest and arms of a man (Mazoku) who had loved (hated) for so long. Were them two things so different? Maybe she hated him because she loved him and knew she did not have (be able) to do. But was it so important to discover this? She really needs to analyze her feelings? Wasn't it better to live without asking too many questions?

Tired of those thoughts, she decided to switch off her conscience for the minutes to come, and to focus only on the feelings that he lit inside her.  
>He let herself go. Completely.<p>

Zel-Amelia Marriage: second attempt.

Amelia was back in her room, and he was wearing for the second time her wedding dress. Zel was guarded in the next room. The guards at his door had orders not to let him escape the room before the ceremony (It really was a bad luck!). Not that any normal guard could prevent the chimera to break into the room of the princess if he wanted, so he was enlisted on the spot Gourry. At least the swordsman would have any hope of keeping him there, if there was need.

Lina, not far from the princess, was intent to wear her dress. A sulky air painted on her face. Her spell had not worked. Xel had fooled her again. The egg that was given was not a dragon egg and the spell had the unique capacity to singe the ends of her hair, so not only had had the desired effect but would also have to bind her hair so as not to everybody see the locks damaged. She glanced at the princess. Her white dress was low-cut and she could see her too "full" shape. She gazed back to herself. She started to get depressed.  
>In his room, Philia awoke from a deep sleep. No nightmare this time. A feeling of peace. At her side the naked body of her lover. He had not gone away. She thought it would go away soon after, but he had stayed with her. Only LoN knows why.<p>

The ceremony ended. During the banquet (which in the area of the table of Lina and Gourry looked more like a war) Philia addressed a question to the demon who sat next to her eating the cake.

"Can you tell me what are the other reasons you helped me for?"

He opened one eye and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to know?"  
>The girl nodded her head.<p>

"I had orders to keep under control the egg. It could be partly Mazoku. But I think that you have already guessed it, right?"

A second affirmative nod.

"But what Lina has to do with all this? And why have you stolen the egg if you intend to return it?"

He scratched his cheek with a guilty look. "Humm ... well ... she had asked me how to run the spell she was working on and I have suggested using a dragon egg ..."

She narrowed her eyes "But if you gave me Val then why did you stole it in the first place?"

"Ahem ... is a bit complicated to explain..."

"Let me guess," interjected Zel "you have kidnapped Val with the intention to return it and conquer Philia's favors"

The demon spread his smile and continued to scratch his cheek sheepishly "Ahem ... well, almost ..."

"As for Lina ..." continued the chimera "I bet you have involved her just to make her a joke ... perhaps revenge for the fact that she had come to bother you with that silly spell ... that (for the record) I still have not understood what it was for"

"Oh! I'm late! I have to go to report to my boss! See you soon!"

And without giving anyone time to react, the demon had dematerialized.  
>In the absence of the main source of information, all turned to look at the red-haired girl who was eating, unaware of the speech which focused on her.<br>"Hum ... what? What are you looking at?"

"We want to know what the spell was for, Lina-san" Amelia explained.  
>"S-spell?" A slight perspiration appeared on her forehead.<p>

"Yes! The one you have tried to cast yesterday."

"Ahem ... I do not think anyone could be interested in ..."

"Why do not you tell them Lina" interjected Gourry "Did you forget it? And then you say that _I_ am the one with the brain of a jellyfish ... You're lucky that I remember it well!"

"N-no Gourry ... shut up!"

"It was a spell for breast enlargement," the swordsman said candidly. "Unfortunately, as you can see, has not worked."

Before he could say more, a huge fireball had burned the swordsman. And anybody else who standing by.

**End's note:** it was the first time I tried to write about Xel and Philia and it was hard! please be kind and leave a review so that I can improve myself ^^


End file.
